


Una idea brillante

by missginni



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos recordamos a Yoochun cantando sobre un sofá en la gira de JYJ, ¿pero cómo llegaron ellos a la conclusión de que había que poner un sofá en ese escenario?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una idea brillante

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en respuesta al reto de **Hestia** en el intercambio _pedid y se os dará_ de la comunidad Yuminjae. La petición decía así:  
>  _"Cuéntame cómo llega Jaejoong a decidir que Yoochun necesita un sofá para cantar en la nueva gira. Y qué opina el interesado (también Junsu si se puede) al respecto."_
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Ellos se pertenecen a sí mismos y yo no gano ni un sólo euro con esto.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó Jaejoong, dejando caer todas las hojas de papel que tenía entre manos—. ¡Una cama!

Junsu lo miró, desde el otro lado de la mesa, como si hubiese perdido el último tornillo que le quedaba. Habría levantado una ceja de haber tenido la habilidad para ello, pero no la tenía. En su lugar decidió ignorar el comentario y volver a revisar la lista de canciones que iban a incluir en los próximos conciertos. Había aprendido hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que para su salud mental era mejor si no preguntaba.

Desgraciadamente Yoochun no opinaba como él. No tardó ni dos segundos en levantar la mirada hacia su _hyung_ , con toda la curiosidad del mundo pintada en su rostro.

—¿Una cama? No creo que sea prudente...

—¿Por qué no? Una cama quedaría genial.

—No es cómodo cantar acostado.

—Eso depende. No tiene por qué ser _acostado-acostado_. Puedes estar reclinado en un montón de cojines que te ayuden a mantener un poco la verticalidad.

—Aun así. Si el colchón es muy blando y quedo muy hundido, seguirá siendo incómodo.

—No hay problema. Podemos ir juntos a probar colchones. Elegimos el que más se adapte a ti y listo.

Junsu resopló, levantando la vista hacia sus compañeros, repitiéndose mentalmente que debería estar acostumbrado a este tipo de desvaríos. Pero no lo estaba. Para él el trabajo era algo sumamente importante, tanto que no podía entender que sus _hyungs_ perdiesen el tiempo en ese tipo de debates que no llevaban a ningún lado. _No_ iban a poner a Yoochun a cantar sobre una cama. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y estaba seguro de que sus compañeros lo sabían. A veces tenía la sensación de que mantenían ese tipo de conversaciones delante de él con el único propósito de exasperarlo.

—¿Podemos volver a lo que estábamos y dejarnos de idioteces? —sugirió, tratando de que su voz no mostrase lo irritado que se sentía.

—Estamos hablando de cosas importantes —rebatió Jaejoong, con sus enormes ojos llenos de inocencia y excitación al mismo tiempo—. Este puede ser uno de los puntos centrales del concierto. ¡Todo el mundo comentará lo de la cama!

—Precisamente. Si todo lo que va a recordar la gente del concierto es a Yoochun sobre la cama significará que no hemos hecho un buen trabajo.

—A mi me parece una buena idea —intervino Yoochun, mirándolo también.

A diferencia de Jaejoong, que parecía estar realmente emocionado ante la perspectiva de hacer algo diferente, Yoochun se veía más divertido que expectante. Lo miraba con una sonrisa que parecía gritar un _‘a ver cómo sales de esta situación’_ , y que no hacía más que crispar los nervios de Junsu.

—¿Alguna vez habéis visto en un concierto serio algo semejante?

—No. ¡Pero precisamente por eso sería novedoso! —replicó Jaejoong.

—Inapropiado y fuera de lugar, querrás decir.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto la idea? A lo largo de los años hemos usado todo tipo de cosas sobre el escenario, desde ropa de vinilo hasta escobas voladoras. Una cama solo sería algo más que...

—Sería una estupidez —lo interrumpió Junsu, negando de forma vehemente con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes lo fácil que sería desafinar al levantarse, o simplemente al moverse? Por no hablar de perder el equilibrio y acabar haciendo el ridículo más absoluto...

—Me halaga tu confianza en mis habilidades —respondió Yoochun, elevando ambas cejas.

Junsu resopló nuevamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Era en momentos como esos en los que más echaba de menos a Yunho y a Changmin. El primero siempre escuchaba a todas las partes antes de emitir una opinión y solía ser lo suficientemente objetivo como para que los demás confiasen en su criterio. El segundo le llevaba la contraria a Jaejoong por sistema y eso siempre ayudaba a que la atención de su _hyung_ se dispersase.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Iba a ganar esa discusión, costase lo que costase. Le daba exactamente igual que Jaejoong fuera el director del concierto y que Yoochun estuviese de acuerdo con él. La idea era una gilipollez y no iba a permitir que la gente los recordarse por revolcarse en el escenario sobre una cama.

—Sed razonables por una vez. Nadie nos tomará en serio si hacemos este tipo de cosas.

—¡Tu sí que te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio! —exclamó Jaejoong.

—Alguien debe hacerlo por los tres.

—Sólo es un accesorio más, un simple objeto que..

—¡Es una maldita cama! Las camas son para dormir.

Jaejoong frunció el entrecejo, fulminándolo con la mirada, pero guardó silencio. Yoochun sin embargo no parecía contrariado o enfadado, ni siquiera sorprendido. Lo miraba fijamente, ya sin sonreír, de una manera que a Junsu le hacía pensar en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el trabajo. Su mirada profunda siempre evocaba en él recuerdos de piel contra piel, de caricias, gemidos y sudor, entremezclados en habitaciones oscuras y sábanas desordenadas. Y su forma de inclinar la cabeza... Yoochun no lo esta viendo; Yoochun lo _admiraba_ , con la misma pasión y determinación con que se contempla una obra de arte en un museo...

Junsu tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo que su frase había evocado en la pervertida mente de su compañero.

—Lo que quiero decir es que... —intentó recular, pero la voz suave y susurrante de Yoochun lo interrumpió.

—Yo sí que recuerdo a alguien cantando sobre una cama. Acostado, girando de un lado a otro, con las piernas arqueadas y entreabiertas en el clamor de una pesadilla. Y no me pareció para nada que ese _Mozart_ desafinase... Es más, la imagen me pareció de lo más sugerente.

Lo odiaba. Junsu odiaba que Yoochun sacase a relucir este tipo de cosas en los momentos más inoportunos. Odiaba que utilizase esa información contra él para ganar una discusión que realmente no tenía nada que ver con ese punto. Odiaba que no atendiera a razones y se dejase llevar por los delirios de Jaejoong... 

Pero por encima de todo odiaba _ese_ tono de voz susurrante y profundo que parecía gritar ‘sexo’ en cada sílaba y que inevitablemente provocaba en él reacciones que no debería tener en el trabajo.

Junsu bajó la vista hacia la lista de canciones para no tener que seguir viendo esos ojos. No iba a ceder. No _podía_ ceder.

—Eso era un musical. También había vestidos de época europeos y pelucas. Nosotros hacemos un tipo de música que requiere un espectáculo diferente.

—Pero podemos apoyarnos en algunos de los elementos que utilizan para hacer más interesantes las actuaciones. Para ofrecer... otro tipo de imagen. Una que deje fotogramas indelebles en la mente de las fans.

—¿Con una cama?

—¿De verdad no te gustaría? Imagínate a Yoochun, con los pantalones ajustados y la chaqueta violeta entreabierta, tumbado sobre una cama de colores claros, llena de cojines. La cabeza reclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, tarareando el inicio de una balada...

Junsu podía imaginarlo. Podía verlo con la mano derecha sobre el micrófono, tomándolo con firmeza, mientras su otra mano descansaba sobre el abdomen. E iba subiendo, al mismo tiempo que su voz, mientras arqueaba la cabeza para dejar salir mejor la melodía. Las venas y los tendones marcándose en su cuello mientras el sudor provocado por los focos resbalaba por su rostro, por su pelo... La boca abierta en una nota sostenida que perfectamente podría ser un gemido, largo, profundo y ronco al mismo tiempo...

Uno de los que conocía tan bien.

El micrófono desapareció mientras su mente se perdía en la imagen real más parecida que recordaba. En esa ocasión tampoco había existido la ropa cubriendo la piel de su compañero. Junsu recordó el modo en que Yoochun se había tumbado en el inmenso sofá negro de su casa, mirándolo con descaro e intentando provocarlo mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo. Su cuerpo prácticamente en penumbras, iluminado sólo por la lámpara de mesa que había al otro lado del salón. Sus labios brillantes por la saliva, incitadores, dejando escapar una respiración cada vez más profunda y desaforada. Su nombre en la lengua, en susurros que nadie en su sano juicio hubiese podido ignorar...

Junsu gimió ante la imagen, cerrando los ojos, y escuchó la risa triunfal de Jaejoong y el choque de manos posterior con Yoochun.

Estaba perdido y los tres lo sabían.

Suspiró derrotado, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando la cabeza sobre ellos. Y todo lo que fue capaz de responder fue:

—Que sea un sofá.


End file.
